Such closures are conventionally composed of a collar and a mouthpiece.
The opening is opened, for example by pulling on the mouthpiece with the teeth.
Pushing on the mouthpiece closes it.
Closures of the above type which are known in the prior art are generally not provided with tamper-proofing means other than a retractable sleeve.